Drawn
by mirror62626
Summary: Mayne, a young artist, can’t seem to stop drawing the shadows that saved her that day. Grateful as she was, she will stop at nothing until she finds them. And hopefully, befriend one or two… OC She’s a bit on the stalker-ish side, dontcha think?


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT** own those adorable, charming little turtles. I just admire them. :D

And welcome to my 1st story. Which is also my 1st TMNT story as well :3

I'm not a pro, so go easy on the reviews. I only do this for fun x3 All my ideas come to me in dreams. And I've been dreaming of chapter one for the past 3 days XD

So I just HAD to type it down 3

Oh yeah, and this chapter, chapter one, is more of a prologue o.O

It only talks about the OC's1 1st meeting with the turtles

Anyways, here's the story

* * *

**Chapter one – "**_**Stuck in my head"**_

_**Artist's Journal…**_

_I cant stop thinking about that night… About "them"… It was just so… Impossible! It was almost like a dream! But I know it wasn't a dream…I have my proof… And ever since that night… All I could think of is them… My art book is now filled with images of them… their faces, figures… Everything…They even cover 'my secret walls' , my sketchbooks, even my notebooks! They're all over the place! My world is now composed of just them._

_And even if it was just a one time meeting, I could never forget those four that saved me that night… I was lucky. No, it was fate! I just hope fate could let me see them again… Even for just one last time…After all… I still have my little 'proof' or as I'd like to called it: Souvenir. LOL, I'm like a stalker. But… all my feelings are true…_

_This ninja playing card is all I have left from them… And surely, it would be a map or the string that will ties our fates back together again… _

_One day… _

_We'll meet again… I'm sure of it! _

___**MCJ**___

* * *

"Oh fuck! I forgot my pencil kit back at the school..." Mayne panicked as she flipped her auburn tainted hair and reached for her cell phone in the left pocket of her bag. Dialing the first number in her head, she immediately hit the call button as she headed to the opposite direction from which she came from.

"Hello?" She called out to the phone, trying to ignore the static sounds due to bad signals.

'Yeah, May?! Where are you?! Its already 10 and you're not home yet?' a male voice scolded her on the other side of the line.

"Sorry bro, I got sidetracked, and now I just realized that I forgot my pencil kit back at the school. I'm so sorry" She explained, leaving the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could hold up her hands in prayer to beg for forgiveness from her brother.

'Aiyayay, May… Fine, fine, you can go back. But don't stay too late. You know how dangerous the city could be at night.' She heard a sigh on the other line. Her brother was probably worried irritated at the same time.

Mayne let out a light chuckle "Yes bro, I'll be home in less than an hour…" She told her brother, trying to calm him down.

"Hey bro…?" She paused. At the corner of her eye, she saw a dark alley right across the street. Surely, if she goes in there, she'd be 3 block away from the school.

'yeah?' he replied

"On second thought… I might even be home a little earlier… say, half and hour?" She grinned at the alley.

'Wha-? Mayne-!!'

"Okay. See ya, bye!" She interrupted and immediately hangs up on her brother. With a cheeky grin on her face, she then headed down and into the dark alley, probably thinking that everything's going to be just fine…

_**CRASH **_

"What do you want? I don't have anymore money on me so just leave me alone." Mayne was cornered. Five gangsters, fat, thin, ugly and hairy. They carried weapons such as guns, bats daggers and metal pipes. Trapped like a mouse, Mayne grabbed the nearest item she could find as a weapon… a beer bottle? _'Oh no… I am SO dead…'_ she thought to herself after taking a look at her so called 'weapon of defense'.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You could pay us some other way if not money…" The fat one with a Mohawk snickered.

"Just calm down, girl… We won't hurt you" Another one with long blonde hair, covered in tattoos grimaced. He held a dagger, a nice and newly sharpened one, probably newly stolen too.

"Please, don't-" Mayne crouched down, shaking in fear.

"Well-ouf!!" One of the men winced in pain.

"What the?!" another was thrown down to the ground.

Mayne opened her eyes slightly to see what interrupted their little criminal trade. 'What…?' She saw four, dark, well built shadows dashing from side to side, knocking out 2 of them in seconds.

"Oops! Ha, ha! Miss me!" One of the shadows teased, avoiding every punch and kick the gangster could throw at him. He had a some what husky surfer dude accent. And he seemed to be having fun with this little fight.

"Why you…!" One of the other guys threw a punch, missing his target buy and inch, getting a nasty kick in return, followed by a whack on the head with a stick.

"Had enough?" The shadow asked, as he twirled his stick in his right hand then placed it behind his back as if he had a back pack to put it in. But the idiot was stubborn. He got up and grabbed his dagger from his pocket, dashing as the stick boy with the dagger aiming straight at the stomach.

"And I thought the job was over tonight." Another shadow voiced out, hitting the guy with the handle of some kind of forked dagger before he could reach his partner. And with a final kick, he finally knocked the guy out.

"It may not be over, but at least these guys are a piece of cake." The fourth shadow laughed at the other's enthusiasm, kicking a different guy to the wall, knocking him out unconscious.

The first one chuckled. "That's good news for you then, Raph." He said, side-kicking the gangster's leg off the ground. He then turned to look at the one who had knocked out the guy that was after him. "I guess that should be it…" He said with relief.

"Ha. Ha. Yeah, but then that would make this fight boring" He laughed, inserting his daggers into his belt.

"Yeah, boring" the first one agreed.

'What the…?' Mayne thought, completely confused. It was weird how they appeared out of no where all of a sudden. Weird to her, at least.

The fight seemed to be over. All four were down and knocked out. Each of them, winced and groaned in pain.

'_Wait… there were supposed to be five…' _Mayne looked around, searching for the missing fifth. He was already creeping up behind one of them, holding a bat and ready to hit his target's head. _'Oh no!! No, I can't stay helpless…' _She tightened my grip on the bottle in hand, closed her eyes and braced herself. "Behind you!" She yelled, dashing towards the thug as she swung the bottle to his head.

The sound of breaking glass filled the air for a moment…

'_Please tell me I didn't miss…' _she tightened her eyes…

"Hey be careful with that thing!" A voice called out. It sounded like the last one. The one she was trying to 'save'. But she wasn't sure…

"Uhm… excuse me, miss? Are you okay?"

Crys opened her eyes. She was looking at a wall. Her hand was still in the air, but without the bottle in hand. Instead, it was already in pieces right in front of her. _'What…? I didn't get him? It… it hit the wall?! WHAT THE-' _she widened her eyes in shock.

"Duuuude… I think she's frozen." One of the voices laughed in the background.

Trying to recount the events that just happened, Mayne then just realized that she still hasn't moved from her 'throwing the bottle' position. She was frozen. Stood there like a rock. _'What am I doing?!'_ She thought and immediately let down her hand to regain her composure. "Uh…" She let out a cough, dusting her skirt because she felt like she just needed to.

"Thank you" Mayne turned around, expecting to finally be able to see the face of her 'heroes'. But to her disappointment, it was too dark to see. All that was visible were their shadowed figures.

'_What… are they?' _They almost looked human. But something about them was a little off…

"No problem. And thanks for trying to help me back there." One of them said with a smile. At least the smile was visible, if not the face.

"Haha hyeah! But you didn't really need it, right, Leo?" The one with the surfer accent spoke.

* * *

'_Leo… so it's Leo, huh?' _Her thoughts wandered.

"Tch, yeah, Leo got him down before she could even make it" A huskier one added.

"C'mon Raph, don't be like that. She tried to help" Another one laughed in amusement.

'_Raph… hmph! He sounds mean.'_

"Well, we gotta get going, guys." The one named Leo announced.

"Wait!" Mayne jumped at him, catching his shoulder and falling unto him.

'_Damn gravity…'_

Mayne winced; the surface she fell on felt cold, and hard… Her legs drenched from the puddle on the hard ground…It was soft in some way…

* * *

_**Mayne…**_

"WOAH!! Nice one, bro!" The surfer voice hollered.

"Haha, nice, Leo" The one called Raph added.

_What…? _

I looked up… _'What the…?'_

_It was Leo, I fell on Leo! I tripped and fell on him right when I grabbed his shoulder. And Leo, he was… he was… Leo was green! His whole face! Like… a Gecko… No wait.. he had a hard armor thing on his back … A turtle?!? And-and-he was wearing some sort of blue bandana with eye holes! The light revealed everything! And he felt… cold… almost like ice. _

My brain was scrambled, his face only a few inches from mine. I'm confused and yet amused at the same time. For sure he's not some kind of evil monster… And he definitely wasn't human either…

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, looking at my astounded face.

"Y-you're…" I stuttered.

I looked at the others, only one other was visible to the light. He was green as well, exactly like Leo, except his bandana was purple.

* * *

Leo looked above then back to me. "Oh…" He pulled himself out from under me and offered a hand.

"What… are you…?" I asked, accepting his offer to help me up.

'_Three… fingers…!'_

"We are: The T.M.N.T! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!" Mikey cheered, raising a fist to the air.

'Turtles…?'

"Yeah, I'm Leo, this is Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo" He gestured the others by their names.

'Leo, Raphael, Don-' a bell alarm interrupted me, followed by car sirens.

"Looks like our job's not done yet, guys" Raph grinned in excitement as he pulled out his Sai.

"Then let's go guys!" Leo signaled. "Sorry, but we gotta go. Bye…?"

"Huh? Oh! Its Mayne" I finished.

Leo nodded and jumped up unto the fire escape, swiftly heading up to the rooftop. The others followed with waves of good bye.

"See ya, Shane!" Mikey waved, jumping up the fire escape. "Hey guys, wait up!" His voice echoed, as he too, merged into the shadows.

"It's… Mayne…" I softly said to myself. He misheard my name… _'Since when did "Mayne" become "Shane"?!?!'_

I giggled at the thought of 'Shane'

"Well, I guess I got a new nickname" I smiled at the sky. _That was exciting… I guess Its time to go… _I thought. My bag, where's my bag?! I look around in search for my bag. It was found right by one of the trash bins

'How the did it… get… there…' I paused. Right under my shoe, something sparkled. It was a card… _'A Ninja card?' _I thought as I stared at the thing…

_Someone probably dropped it. Probably one of them… They were ninjas after all…_

I closed my eyes and held it to my chest, holding it with care...

'_Thank you… I hope we meet again…'_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

AHA!! Yes, I changed the name.. I realized tha "Crystallea" sounded like such a weird name o__o for an OC. (to me at least). Her name sounded too.. "heroine"-ish . oh well xD I like "Mayne" better xD wheee!!! (2nd edit)

XD

Finally!! The end of chapter one! .

Thanks for reading :3

Please go easy on the reviews T-T

I admit I'm not so good D:

But the story will get more interesting D I promise :3

NOTE: Most of or all off the chapters (depending on what I feel like doing) will have an "Artist's Journal", which is my OC's views, thoughts, and experiences with the turtles. So if you don't like it, then find another story to read ^-^

But at least try to put up with the way I made my story T-T

I AM TRYING hard to make this interesting and grammatically correct at the same time D:

THANK YOU :D


End file.
